The present invention is directed to grills, including modular grills which structures are applicable for truck grills, fencing and other such structures that can be assembled in a modular fashion.
Green, U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,155, shows a radiator grill assembly that is assembled from vertical standing curved bars attached to a cross-support member with bolts and nuts or spot welds. Ragsdale, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,130, show a removable paneling held to upright elements with bolts and nuts, with each bolt also holding a spring clip. Horizontal concave cover strips are attached to a series of in-line horizontal positioned spring clips. Hollins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,695, shows a grill guard comprising a plurality of vertical standing tubes which are each held to a cross support by an individual bolt and nut.
Various methods and attachments have been employed to join structural members of fences, railings and other such structures. Attwood, U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,650, and Bickerstaff, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,242, each show various angle plates, clamps and the like for joining channels to one another, I-beams to bars, and tubes to channel members. Blum, U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,095, shows a slotted keyway and keys or posts for joining caps to rail members.
Dotson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,488, shows building structure having curved covers or caps which slide onto the flanges of structural members utilizing recurved retaining flanges.
Case, U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,937, Genauer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,823, Kusel et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,811 and 3,368,798, and Siebers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,808, each show methods and structures for assembling railings utilizing slidable attachment and/or joining members. Lastly, McMullin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,250 shows a railing construction with vertical standing I-beams and horizontal C-channels held thereto by sliding onto flanges. Dutch, et al. likewise shows flange assembly for fencing sections.
Of paramount importance in the manufacture and assembly of these grilles, fences and railings, after the factors esthetics and strength are considered, is the cost of manufacture and assembly of the manufactured parts. The prior art either employs cast or machined joining members that are shaped for strength, or requires a large number of simpler joining members. Either way the cost has been increased by the cost of casting and machining, or stamping and machining, or the necessity of a larger number of simpler parts to provide the required rigidity and strength.
What is desired of the present invention is a system of manufacturing and assembling a series of rails on horizontal or vertical cross support members, for making an automotive grill suitable for large vehicles, or for making sections of railings and fences.
What is secondly desired of the present invention is a rigid joining member for joining individual rails or blades or bars to the cross support members.
What is also desired is such a rigid joining member that is more economically manufactured while maintaining the desired strength and rigidity.
What is further desired is such a rigid joining member that incorporates and end cap for each rail, blade or bar.
What is also further desired is such a rigid joining member that slidably installs on the rails of the grill and which structure eliminates the need for any machining.